


Life and Love

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: A little look into what Viktor thinks of. What life and love mean to him





	

Life and love.

Two things I live by, yet I neglect all the same.

It wasn't till I met Yuuri did I decide it was time to devote everything to that life long motto. That's why I dropped everything and left Russia. All for a guy I met once. Just once, and even now, looking back on it, it was a risky move. One that I don't regret. Not one bit.

Yuuri's made me realize that life isn't all about skating. Sure, it's an enjoyable sport and I love it but... there's so much that I realized I've missed out on over the years while I was on the ice.

I hardly spent time with my family. I hadn't gone to college or had a normal high school experience. I never had a real serious relationship with anyone either.

But Yuuri changed that. He changed everything for the better.

"Viktor," my beautiful Yuuri said, awaking me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him against me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, smiling as well.

"You," I admitted, pecking his lips, "and how amazing you are."

Yuuri blushed, but made no move to hide it. Instead, he leaned up, giving me a short and loving kiss.

"So," Yuuri said, pulling away. "What do you have planed for today? What shall we be doing in the City of Love?"

I chuckled; decided it was the perfect time to tease my lover. Leaning over, whispering into his ear, I said, "I was thinking we could make love. Hm? What do you think about that?"

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed, playfully slapping my shoulder. "Why, you little--"

"You love me and you know it."

Yuuri sighed, kissing me yet again. "I might take you up on that offer later, but what do you really have planned?"

"A fancy dinner by the Eiffel Tower."

"Really?"

"Of course. Reservations are at five thirty."

Yuuri shook his head, still smiling.

"You spoil me too much," Yuuri noted.

"Well, it is our first Valentine's Day together. What did you expect me to do?"

Yuuri laughed, planted his lips on mine again. He kissed back; fall back onto the bed, Yuuri on top. We didn't break our kiss during the fall. I didn't want to break away at all, but Yuuri felt the need to.

He propped himself up on his elbows, saying three of my favorite words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And we shared another kiss, happy and in love as ever.


End file.
